Did You Ever Love Me?
by Self Sacrificing Angel
Summary: Kagome and her friends decide to go off on a camping trip. They all know about Inu-Yasha and how she feels towards him. All of them believe that a little away time is in order. But what they don't know is that Inu-Yasha has followed them.
1. Going For A Break

Hey this is my very first Inu-Yasha story so please be kind. I thought this up one night, as I was lying in bed, while trying oh so very hard to fall asleep. Only, I wasn't very tired. And since I didn't write it down on paper, it kept me up all night long. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
Kagome and her friends decide to go off on a camping trip. They all know about Inu-Yasha and how she feels towards him. All of them believe that a little away time is in order. But what they don't know is that Inu- Yasha has followed them. As the first day goes by a campfire is lit. As they all huddle around it for the slightest bit of warmth. They play a round of "truth or dare". And as fate would have it, Kagome's the first to go. Her best friend -Kahimi- dares her to tell Inu-Yasha that she "loves him". Inu-Yasha, being the complete idiot that he is, misunderstands thinking that it's just a trick. What if he gives her a totally different answer than she's expecting as his response, hurting her in such a way he never knew he could? Ultimately destroying her pure heart and turning her into what he fears most in the world. A full fledge demon, with a vengeance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"KAGOME!" yelled a very flustered Kahimi from her car. "Come on! Everyone's ready to go. What's taking you so damn long!" It was the beginning of Spring Break. Kagome had promised to spend a week out with her friends -from her era- and not with her shadowy love. It had been well over 2 years since the jewel had been shattered, only two remaining pieces remained. But even still, Kagome's friends wouldn't permit her to claim them until she had spent at least a couple of day with them out in the woods.  
  
Kahimi slapped her hand against her forehead and examined the peeling paint from her late friend's house. It felt like she'd been sitting there for ages, and that by the time Kagome was ready to leave, she'd be well into her thirties. It was then that she saw Kagome's embarrassed expression at he top of the stairs. Her hair was in a high pony that tickled the back of her neck. She slowly walked down the steps in her black corset like tank, faded mini skirt and flip-flops. It was easy to tell that she'd over slept and was still day dreaming when she toppled down the shine stairway, landing in a heap at the bottom. It took all of Kahimi's strength to prevent her from bursting out laughing.  
  
A battered and bruised Kagome wobbled to her feet, brushing off the dirt that had collected on her once fallen form. "Kagome", laughed her group of friends from the back seat of the pick up. "You've been such a cults ever since you-know-who showed up", giggled Charity as she hauled her things into the front. "I know. It's like you're never here anymore" Kagome side glanced at her friends. "What's that suppose to mean? Nothing's really changed"; she huffed as she crossed her arms, while still trying to keep her balance. "Sure it hasn't" And with that all of her pals joined in a high pitch giggle.  
  
"So Are we leaving or WHAT?" she inquired "Well if you'd be so kind as to get into the truck Kagome, then we could be on our way" Kagome's face reddened at the realization that she still wasn't within the car. "Oh, yeah, I-I knew that", she stuttered as she swung her legs over the side and hopped through the sunroof, landing right in-between her two other friends -Kara and Niako. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* So, what did you think? I'll update it soon. 


	2. Lost Love

What had seemed like internally, was really only three hours. But the roads had been so packed to the brim, and the sun felt as though it's heat had increased by forty degrees -if not more. By the time they had arrived at their destination, the area was almost full. There were only a few campsites remaining. And all of which just so happened to be at the complete opposite end of the entrance.  
  
It wasn't the best; in fact it was far from it. A slightly shaded corner, a fire pit and wire was all it had to offer. And even still, that cord just about sagged all the way down to the ground. The gravel path was nearly gone, but was still able to make the pick-up wobble a little. As the truck came to an abrupt stop Kagome's smile fell to an obvious scowl.  
  
"Is this where we'll be staying for the next couple of days? Or are you guys just pulling my fucking leg?" Each girl shot her a terrifying glare. "You know, we could have gotten a better site if SOMEONE hadn't taken so fucken long!" mused her best. "Yeah I know. You seem to have such high standards now Kagome. We're sorry if it's not to your majesty's liking. And even more if it's not as wonderful as your 'dog' in shinning armor" Kagome's facial colour changed a little, becoming red, as she tried to suppress her anger. "Firstly he's not a 'dog', he's half human and half dog demon. Secondly he's not mine..." This made Kagome's voice crack slightly as she summoned all her strength to say what came next. She shifted slightly "...He's Kikiyo's"  
  
The statement had hurt her deeply, like a fresh wound. It cut through her heart like a hot knife through butter. Slicing and dicing on it's way. She hated to be reminded that Kikiyo controlled him like a puppet and it's master. Her heart had been aching for him since a few months ago. Unfortunately, that's when she -Kikiyo- started to appear more frequently. Almost as though she could sense Kagome's desires, and taunted at the fact that she'd NEVER have what was in her Possession, Inu-Yasha's heart.  
  
"Don't worry Kag, I'm sure he feels at least a tad bit loyal towards you. Don't judge a dog by his fleece" "That would be a book by it's cover Kahimi" "Sure whatever. The point is that you can't judge him just yet." Kagome brushed away a quick falling tear. "Don't cry Kag. Everything will be alright, we promise" "Who's crying? I'm not crying. What are you talking about?"  
  
Kagome's view shifted from her friends to a steamy hot spring. "I think I'll go take a bath" She stumbled off as though in a daze, only to leave her mesmerized pals behind. They gaze blankly at her slowly vanishing form in the far off distance. 


	3. Gone Under The Surface

Kagome's fingers went straight to work. They rushed at the clip that held her tank from falling. It was a stubborn clip though, and she had just about had enough when it broke off. "Oh no. I just spent all my birthday money on that" She pull it away and threw it against a tree. She thanked the gods that she'd worn a zip up skirt. The last thing she could afford was to have a fresh outfit completely destroyed. Her long slender legs slipped out from it as it pooled onto the rocky ground.  
  
"I don't sapose I should take off my sandals, I could cut my feet on this stuff. There's glass and sharp rocks everywhere."She removed the last of her clothing and wrapped a small white towel around her naked form. It was barely large enough to cover her slightly over sized breasts, and lower unmentionables. She gazed down at the steamy water. It looked rather dirty. Small shards of brown and white glass lay beneath it's surface. "Maybe, a bath was a bad idea. I could hurt myself in there."  
  
That's when she saw something bright below the hazy water. It had caught her attention. It was slightly buried beneath a faint layer of muddy gunk. It's wild sparkling colour interested her. It was rather small and flashed a dazzling pink. "Could. Could it be? A sacred shard?" She pondered the thought for a while."But if it is, than how did it get all the way out here?" Kagome stretched out her hand, it hovered over the water for quite some time. That's when she lost her balance and went tumbling into the spring. "AHHHHHHHH!" she cried as she plunged into it. It didn't take long for her to swallow much water. She gasped for air but soon remembered how she'd fallen below the water. Her cries were cut short by the absence of air. The last thing she recalled seeing was an out stretched hand -with long, and very sharp nails- reaching down towards her, before her view became a fuzzy black mess. 


	4. Who Saved Me?

Kagome's eyes flutter open as her surroundings slowly come into view. Everything seemed to be a darker shade than before, almost a jade kind of texture. When her sight had fully recovered she could see multiple figures looming around her dampened form. "Kagome? Are you really awake?" asked a familiar voice. "Kahimi? Is that you?" Kagome rubbed her sore eyes. Her head throbbed like a fresh hangover, and didn't feel as though it was going to leave any time soon. An even greater pain roamed throughout her side. "Yeah it's me you idiot! I can't believe you almost drowned!" mocked her friend, while shaking a finger at her. Drowned? Oh yeah.... Now I remember  
  
Flashback Kagome stretched out her hand, it hovered over the water for quite some time. That's when she lost her balance and went tumbling into the spring. "AHHHHHHHH!" she cried as she plunged into it. It didn't take long for her to swallow much water. She gasped for air but soon remembered how she'd fallen below the water. Her cries were cut short by the absence of air. End Flashback  
  
"You should have asked one of us to have accompanied you! All we heard was your cry. We came running only to find you wet and uncontious by the spring!" "You stupid bitch! You had us so worried" Naiko stifled back a cry. *But if I was alone, who saved me? * "Kagome?" She shook her questioning thoughts away. "Yes?" She tilted her head slightly. "Lets get you dried up and something warm on" Kagome nodded her head in agreement, she shivered as the cool breeze wiped at her semi-naked form. All that covered her was her still wet towel.  
  
Kagome took a small glance over her shoulder to where the spring was. Is it possible for Inu-Yasha to have come to my rescue? Nah, he couldn't be here. He doesn't even know that it's March Break... Does he? Her gaze practically glared at her almost execution destination. She saw a faint rustle in the bushes and a blur of something that was red, which made her want to look deep into that neck of the woods. But just as she was about to take one step in that direction her friends pulled her into one of the many tents to get dressed. She didn't even get a chance to protest.  
  
Mean while. On the other side of the hot spring a certain hanyou was watching the five females with a certain interest. He yanked a piece of hair away from his hansom face. A light blush crossing over his cheeks. He'd become extremely clumsy. She'd seen him, she'd soon discover his dirty little secret, and worst of all... he'd have to explain.  
  
In saving her he'd accidentally scratched one of her hips. The cut had been deep. It had gone straight through the weaving of her towel, and deep within her side. What would he tell her when she discovered it? What if she hated him for watching her bathe? How exactly was he going to explain? 


	5. Threatening

Hey, special thanks to: kat41, Wish He Was Mine, Shero, zeddy200 and animeluvr8. You were the very first people to review to my story. You're awesome. I was just about to give up seeing as no one was reviewing, making me believe that nobody liked my story. So thanks for giving me some hope towards my writing skills. And I'll try to make the chapters longer. It's just that I don't get very long to be on the computer so it takes forever to write the chapters, and at the same time I'm working on a comic with my friends. It's no where near complete, but we hope to finish it by March. Wish us luck. ************************************************************ Kagome's friends rummaged through her bags for something soft to wear that was warm. Their search ended up with her clothing scattered across the campsite and with nothing. She'd packed nothing warm other than a pair of cut-up jeans and a belly top. "Kagome! Don't you know the term roughing it anymore?" She winced as her friend's loud voice came in contact with her sensitive ears. "Yeah, but I didn't think something like me falling in the water would happen" "Yet you went to take a bath?" Her friends all quirked a brow towards her and wore blank expressions. "I uh-" "You probably had you head in the clouds AGAIN! Fuck, are you even here? Or is the real Kagome actually in the feudal era and you're just a clone sent here to trick us?" They all nodded and run out of the tent.  
  
Kagome stared at the wall of her now empty tent. As the emptiness set in she realized that they were right. While packing all she'd thought about was he. He'd haunted her dreams for the past few months. His face frightened away all of her nightmares. He was all she ever thought about now. How could she have been so blind? She shook her head viscously. Where had all her friends gone now? Her head slowly popped out of the zip up door. Her friends were all huddled around the campfire. "Come on Kag! I would have thought you'd be over here by now" he friends grinned at her as the fire's glow danced around them. A faint blush covered her cheeks. "But I don't-" "Here" Charity tossed her a sweater and some track pants. "I think these will fit you. You are a size 7 right?" Kagome nodded. "Well hurry up! We're going to play 'Truth or Dare' You in or what?" She didn't waste any time. In a flash she was ready to play as she took her place by her good friend Kara.  
  
"So who goes first?" Everyone turned to Kagome. "KAGOME!" yelled Kara "You mean to say you've forgotten?" "Kagome. It's only tradition" "Yeah, Charity is right. After all, you started this tradition. How could you ever forget" Embarrassment washed over her. "Uhhhhh..." "We go by number of kisses, remember?" A bead of sweat rolled down her face. "Oh, oh yeah...." "Okay. Charity how many?" "I got number forty-three just last night" "Kara?" "Only ten, what else is new?" "Niako?" "I lost track somewhere around two hundred thirty-three" "And I'm at fifty-six. What about you Kagome?" "Huh?"  
  
************************************************************ Inu-Yasha watched from the top of the giant pine tree that Kagome sat beneath. He'd been sitting there since they'd gone into the tent to find her some dry clothing. He'd been sitting there for well over an hour now and was about to get a reward for his patients. His ears twitched at the question being asked amongst the girls. He thought he'd surely gone deaf at the numbers he had heard. He anxiously waited for Kagome's answer. She seemed to be baying her time. She'd obviously given away her first kiss a long time ago. He watched her nervous smile fade away into a depressed glare. What was it? What could it be? He leaned forward as he watched her lips slowly move. But like her friends, he couldn't hear what she'd murmured, so he leaned further out on his branch. Only later would he wish he'd not done so. ************************************************************ Kagome's mouth formed a word or two. All her friends leaned in to hear what their blushing friend had revealed. "What?" they asked together. "How many?" That's when the branch that Inu-Yasha was on -that just so happened to be hanging above Kagome- broke. He was caught off guard and couldn't catch his gripping. He fell down beside Kagome as the branch whiplashes her to the ground. There was a scream and then all was silent. As the dust cleared Inu-Yasha's eyes flew open. What had he done? His head slowly turned towards the spot Kagome was sitting earlier.  
  
The branch that he'd been standing on was pushing Kagome deep into the ground. It was strapped across her chest and was cutting off her air supply, and to make matters worse he was sitting on the end of it adding extra weight. Kagome's gasps became more rapid and horse. "Kagome!" He jumped to his feet and threw the branch off of her, kneeling by her side. "KAGOME! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I.... Tell me what to do. Hang on" He grabbed her and ran to one of the tents, gently placing her down on one of the sleeping bags.  
  
Her breathing was just about back to normal when her friends running in, they'd been to shook up to do anything before, and where now balling their eyes out. Inu-Yasha looked down at her frightened eyes. "Kagome?" She stared straight into his gaze, as if searching for something. They held each other's gaze. Niako coughed slightly to remind her that they were still there. Kagome then glared and said the one thing Inu-Yasha was unprepared for. "SIT BOY!" He went crashing through the ground. He climbed to his feet to see Kagome limp out of the tent. "Why that little!"  
  
He ran from his position and came face to face with Kagome. "Stupid wench! Why'd you do that?!" Kagome's eyes began to twitch slightly. "Why? WHY! Because you promised to give me March Break off! You swore on your sacred sword that you would. And just where do you appear? AT THE ONE PLACE YOU SAID YOU WOULDN"T BE! My time!" Inu-Yasha took a couple of steps back. Her yelling was causing his ears to ring. "Bitch! Are you trying to make me fucken deaf!" That's right. His ears are highly sensitive "Maybe! God knows you deserve it!" He lunged towards her with a vicious look in his eyes. "Sit DOGY!" Again his body crashed through the dirt, creating a huge crater.  
  
"Man, do they ever fight. They sound just like an old married couple?" Charity nodded her head. "It's like, can you see the children now? One's gonna have Kagome's eyes, another Inu-Yasha's temper. At the same time his ears, and her smile" "Kahimi! Quite your rhyming. It's giving us a headache" "Speak for yourself. It just makes me want to hurl"  
  
"Will you guys shut up already! We can hear you from here" Kagome shook off her blush. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. You're an ass hole! No wonder Kikiyo left you. I'm not the slightest bit surprised" Inu-Yasha's eyes glazed over, changing into a crimson red as stripes etched into his face. Oh shit, I really shouldn't have said that Inu-Yasha's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. "Now you listen, and you listen good!" he hissed into her ear. "What happened between Kikiyo and me is none of your business. You have no right to judge my life or me. Got it?" His grip tightened, cutting off her circulation. "What's that? I didn't hear you Kagome" Kagome shook with fear. Why hadn't her friends come to help her? In fact, where were they to begin with? "Don't even bother looking for your friends. They left us alone. So answer me wench! Will you fuck off or what?" "Y-Yes" His grip continued it's tightening even more so than before. "I can't hear you..." "YES!" "Good that's exactly what I wanted to hear from your little mouth" With that he let go and bounded off into the trees.  
  
Kagome sunk down to the ground as she curled into a ball and cried. Her eyes drifted to where he'd held her. There were slight cuts where his hand once was. Dark blood pooled from them and dripped to the ground. She could see the colour slowly returning to her hand. Why had he been so cruel? She'd never seen him like that before. So why now? The question lingered in her mind. Was that really him? Even if it was, where was he? That may have been his body, but it certainly wasn't him. She couldn't see his soul through his eyes when she looked into them. All that she saw was dark red. Nothing more, nothing less. 


	6. Traped Within

Special Thanks goes to: Wish He Was Mine animeluvr8 Inuyasha Osuwari  
  
As his eyes flashed back and forth between red and gold he began to realize what he'd done. Inu-Yasha stared at his reddening hands. "What have I done?" The memory of what had just happened replayed constantly in his mind.  
  
Flashback He ran from his position and came face to face with Kagome. "Stupid wench! Why'd you do that?!" Kagome's eyes began to twitch slightly. "Why? WHY! Because you promised to give me March Break off! You swore on your sacred sword that you would. And just where do you appear? AT THE ONE PLACE YOU SAID YOU WOULDN"T BE! My time!" Inu-Yasha took a couple of steps back. Her yelling was causing his ears to ring. "Bitch! Are you trying to make me fucken deaf!" That's right. His ears are highly sensitive "Maybe! God knows you deserve it!" He lunged towards her with a vicious look in his eyes. "Sit DOGY!" Again his body crashed through the dirt, creating a huge crater.  
  
"Man, do they ever fight. They sound just like an old married couple?" Charity nodded her head. "It's like, can you see the children now? One's gonna have Kagome's eyes, another Inu-Yasha's temper. At the same time his ears, and her smile" "Kahimi! Quite your rhyming. It's giving us a headache" "Speak for yourself. It just makes me want to hurl"  
  
"Will you guys shut up already! We can hear you from here" Kagome shook off her blush. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. You're an ass hole! No wonder Kikiyo left you. I'm not the slightest bit surprised" Inu-Yasha's eyes glazed over, changing into a crimson red as stripes etched into his face. Oh shit, I really shouldn't have said that Inu-Yasha's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. "Now you listen, and you listen good!" he hissed into her ear. "What happened between Kikiyo and me is none of your business. You have no right to judge my life or me. Got it?" His grip tightened, cutting off her circulation. "What's that? I didn't hear you Kagome" Kagome shook with fear. Why hadn't her friends come to help her? In fact, where were they to begin with? "Don't even bother looking for your friends. They left us alone. So answer me wench! Will you fuck off or what?" "Y-Yes" His grip continued it's tightening even more so than before. "I can't hear you..." "YES!" "Good that's exactly what I wanted to hear from your little mouth" With that he let go and bounded off into the trees. End Of Flashback  
  
"Shit! How could I loose control of the situation?" His fangs slowly shrunk in size. "DAMN!" His voice echoed throughout the trees, causing a flock of birds to rise. His eyes glazed over at the sight of his fist. It had been same-balled hand that had crushed Kagome's limb. "FUCK!" His fist jabbed at a trunk on an old pine tree. As the bark shredded at impact he could feel the cool blood drip from his cut-up hand. "Fuck! This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" 


	7. What She Never Said

Inuyasha Osuwari (special thanx to you especially 'cause you sent me the same review 16 times. You MUST be a real fan!) Syaoran Li lover Kodomonomizu  
  
Kagome sat crouching around the fire with her group of friends. Her mind drifting back and forth between sleep and reality. She could hear her friends' voices in the background but couldn't understand what they were saying. Their mumbled words faded into the darkness as sleep took over her. She swayed slightly to the left, falling softly onto one of her friend's shoulders.  
  
Charity looked over at her sleepy friend, Kagome. "She's so, tired. What do you sapose happened after we left?" Kahimi shrugged the question off, causing Kagome to slide off her shoulder slightly. "Perhaps we should put her in one of the tents to sleep. She looks like she could use a good nights rest" "I second that" Kagome's friends pulled all of their strength to lift their unsuspecting friend into one of the many tents. "Do you think we should get her out of that bulky sweater. It looks kind of hot and sweaty" Niako punched her lightly. "Well duh! Of course it's hot and sweater. It's a sweater for crying out loud! Where do you think they got the name SWEATer from?" It was now Kara's turn to put in her two bits. "Shut-up, all of you. Have you forgotten? She's asleep" "Woops, slipped my mind"  
  
Kara held Kagome's limp body straight so they could heave the sweater off her. What they saw caught them by surprise. Her entire chest was covered in bruises, most likely from the branch earlier. To her side there were long since healed scars. They traced them with their fingers across her body. "No wonder she was hiding beneath that huge sweater. Kagome's eyes twitched slightly in her sleepy form. We better hurry. "Here, what do you think about this tanky?" Kara stared at it. "It'll have to do, it wont take long before she wakes" Charity grasped one of her arms gently and gasped in surprise. There were five large gashes in her left arm. Large bruises spread from the cuts. Her hand was a swollen red and entire area above it was black and blue. Where and when exactly did that happen?  
  
"Hey Kara come and take a look at this", Niako whispered as she beckoned her to near. She too stepped back in surprise at the sight. What was Kagome hiding from them? "Do you think we should change her pants? She'll get awfully warm in the morning" "Sure, pass me her shorts. They should be right over there" Charity pointed to the heap of clothing in the corner. Kara picked it up and stared at the towel beneath it. There was a large bloodstain on the side. It hadn't been there before... had it? How badly hurt was she? She wasted no time. She wanted to change her clothing and get out of there, before another misfortune was discovered.  
  
They slowly pulled off her baggy jeans, as to not wake her. She stirred a bit in her sleep. She tossed and turned and called out his name. "Inu- Yasha", she called out between multiple sighs. "Whew, that was a close one. Wouldn't want her getting the wrong idea" Kagome turned towards her right, exposing her fresh tare in her flesh. The wound was deep, and ran down her side. "Holy fucken shit. What has she been up to?" Kahimi pulled the shorts up her long slender legs, and then to her waist. "Okay I don't know about you but I think a little heart to heart with Kagome is in order" Kara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just where are all of these things coming from? She never said anything about it" "Hey you don't think it was-" Niako covered up her mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence. "We can't assume anything. And besides, with the way she talks about him..." "Just face the truth Kahimi. It is possible. What if he's beating her? It looks like something he would, could, do" "I don't know" A shiver coiled down their spines. "I'm innocent. It was an accident. I never meant, I never meant her any harm" They all turned towards the door, where a certain young silver hair man stood. 


	8. Imagined Thoughts

Special Thanks goes to: Syaoran Li lover zeddy200 Kagome-chan1414 little-angel-no-one –els kat41 InuyashaHanyu little-angel-no-one-els Destiny-Saber kawaii kitty5  
  
Kagome stirred slightly in her slumber. Her limbs all ached from the constant throbbing. Inu-Yasha stared uncertainly at her. She truly was beautiful, if only he had the courage to tell her that. It was kind of funny when he thought about it. He could destroy any demon that crossed his path, go through unbelievable pain jump into hell at a words notice, and yet, he'd yet to tell this one girl –Kagome- how he felt. She was so complex. With her constant mood swings and carefree attitude. She was like a closed book to him. One that he was eager to discover its secrets. But he had to be careful. There was the high risk of her not returning his feelings, and with that flea-bitten wolf –Kouga- running around, he'd soon have to mark her. Something he would have done long before if he hadn't been so damn confused with the whole love triangle thing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha....", Kagome's voice murmured in her dreams. God knows what she dreams about. He wished that he could see into her candy-coated world. A world of peace and security. All he'd ever known of was hate and betrayal, or at least that was before he met Kagome. She made all the difference. Changed him inside out, if only he had seen it sooner.  
  
"So why were you here?" Inu-Yasha snapped out of his train of thought, barley catching her words. "I –I...." A slight blush covered his cheeks. "I wasn't sure if she'd be alright. Your world is far more dangerous than it once was. And besides, I wanted to guard her from-""Hojo?" His face flashed crimson before returning to the faded pink. Kahimi glared daggers at him. "Don't you be ruining this for her! Hojo is one of the few guys that honest to god love her. I won't allow you to take that away from her. Do you get my drift?" Inu-Yasha quirked a brow. He was about to answer when Kara intervened. "Yeah, we want to see her smile the way she use to. Before she fell through the bone eaters well. Before she met YOU!'' Kagome whispered another sweet-nothing and turned to her side.  
  
"Shut up already! We all know deep down inside that she's much happier now. She never did fit much with Hojo, and you know it. So leave him alone" Inu- Yasha just stared at her in amazement. Someone was actually sticking up for him. This was something new. Kagome turned again and her eyes slowly lifted. The sound of voices had awakened her. All of her friends gathered around her. Kagome sat straight up and looked around over and to the sides of all her friend's faces. But Inu-Yasha had already gone. She slowly lowered herself back to the ground. "I-I heard your voices. But... I heard Inu-Yasha's as well. Where is he?" Her friends exchanged looks, deciding whether to tell her it was in her mind or tell her how worried Inu-Yasha had been. Would she even believe them? "Inu-Yasha was-""Inu-Yasha wasn't here. He left ages ago", interrupted Kahimi. "Rest easy" "But I was so sure...."  
  
Yeah. Sorry for taking SOOOOOO long. I was grounded for like forever and then soccer started up, and all the final tests. I just didn't have time. That and my boyfriend and I were busy going to dances and the movies. So, there's the only chapter I've had done in a LONG while. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be adding another, sometime soon.... Hopefully. 


End file.
